


Hamsters

by teiledesganzen



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Hamsters, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teiledesganzen/pseuds/teiledesganzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, Blaine and Adam are hamsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamsters

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture](http://25.media.tumblr.com/d6f6299db1306e2a9b9590a42b246821/tumblr_mkpnsnsTPh1s4v099o1_500.jpg). Written for the hiatus poly fest on Tumblr.

Once upon a time, there were two hamsters called Kurt and Blaine. Kurt and Blaine were in love, but then Kurt moved to a different area of hamster land and life there was both exciting and difficult and Kurt didn’t pay enough attention to Blaine and Blaine didn’t talk to Kurt, and then Blaine broke a promise and Kurt was hurt and stopped talking to Blaine and everybody was sad. It was also winter, which didn’t help one bit.

Then Kurt met another hamster called Adam. Adam sang songs with other hamsters and was very funny and also very kind and calm and Kurt came to like him very much. They held paws and snuggled in Kurt’s hamster den and life was easy and didn’t hurt as much and Kurt learned how to stretch and dance and he even stopped worrying about having perfect fur as much as he used to.

Meanwhile, Blaine found new friends among the hamsters that lived in his area, and they played and ran and sniffed each other. Breathing became easy again for Blaine and it was also spring and the sunshine was warm on his fur even if his nose was still a little cold and there were so many wonderful smells all of a sudden. But sometimes he had to sigh a little and think, if only his favorite smell of all (which was Kurt’s) was there, too.

One day, Adam noticed that Kurt was crying and he understood that Kurt was missing Blaine and that Kurt’s longing for Blaine was becoming the bigger pain over the hurt of the broken promise. And Adam, who was also a very smart hamster, wanted Kurt to be happy, and if he could only be happy with Blaine, then he needed Blaine. He was also a little bit scared that he might be forgotten if Kurt and Blaine were together again, but he thought that was still better than watching Kurt be sad and hurting with the lack of Blaine all the time. So Adam made a decision. He sent a dragonfly over to Blaine to tell him to come to a certain place on a certain day to help with something because he knew that Blaine liked to help other hamsters (he also liked to make art and owned a superhamster cape made from a carefully nibbled leaf and kept it damp so it wouldn’t dry out and break apart).

And Adam took Kurt over to that place on the same day, but early. And he made him climb a long, tall weed that hung over the ground, which was easy because he knew that Kurt liked to climb onto things and hang from them upside down. And then he made a bridge between Kurt and the weed so that Kurt could hang low enough to present Blaine (who was just then arriving) with the pink flower of his love. And the flower said that Kurt’s heart was still a bit tender but it was also opening up again and spring was the time for growth and change and life was just better with Blaine in it.

And Blaine stared for a bit, and then he squeaked and jumped onto his hind paws and grabbed Kurt and pulled and Kurt fell down and Adam lost his grip and tumbled after him and they all ended up in a furry heap of hamsters. And Blaine buried his nose in Kurt’s fur and Kurt pushed up close enough to Blaine that the hairs of their fur could weave together, and that was like coming home even though they were both in a place that wasn’t their home.

And then Blaine found that Adam smelled very nice as well, and Adam found that he really liked the glossy shine of Blaine’s whiskers and the softness of his fur, and Kurt started scratching himself behind the ear because that was unexpected and a little confusing and that’s what displacement activities were for. And then Blaine and Adam snuggled up close to Kurt and they all smelled even better together and they found that more paws and more fluffy fur and more tickling whiskers were the absolute best.

And then they moved into a big den with a small sub-den for each of them and a big sub-den for all of them and they shared their food and their flowers and nibbled on each other’s ears and lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
